Zaraki and Yachiru
by wanda lensherr
Summary: Yachiru had turn sixteen and Zaraki himself has taken an interest in her!


**Bleach **

**First of all I do not own the characters they belong to tite kubo and its rated m for pedophilia**

Zaraki looked at his now sixteen year old Yachiru. It had been so long since he felt a woman touch was it wrong for him to look at her in a way a suitor would. Yachiru had grown up to be a beautiful tom boy girl. Yachiru had pink hair that went down to her shoulders and she develop a curve much similar to shi hoin. Yachiru had gotten a wash able tattoo on her face preferably on her cheek bones.

"Zaraki" she spoke waving her hands in his face. Zaraki missed her small form jumping on his broad shoulder.

"Hey" he tried shrugging off his distant thought.  
>"What do you say we go off and find some men to fight?" yachiru made a fist and hit his chin lightly.<p>

"Thought you like Ikkaku and Yumichica?" zaraki grin his infamous shark grin.

"Naw I get bored every once in a while" yachiru laugh out loud.

"I get you" zaraki nodded his head in agreement. Then he asked "you want to change things up?" zaraki grab his ugly sword when he said that. Yachiru threw him a puzzle look. " how about you and I spar?" zaraki continue to explain himself.

"Oh Kenny" yachiru pulled out her pink sword. Zaraki was curious to see how well she fought since she had always tagged along with him on his battles. Zaraki figure he would find out shortly. It wasn't long before they found a deserted field where they could practice.

"Ready one three…one…. Two…" zaraki heart skips a beat "three" he counted. In a flash yachiru appear above him swinging down hard on his head. Zaraki instincts kick in as he dodges the near fatal blow.

"You're good" zaraki panted feeling the adrenaline rush. In some way he was getting arouse much like a predator stalking his prey. Yachiru panted ahs had miss her captain. Zaraki could taste the salt on his lips as he sweated. Yachiru took the time to survey the scene before her. Zaraki made up his mind on his next move. Yachiru was sure he was going to come head first so she anticipated him. Instead, he appeared behind her using quick step. Yachiru mind drew a blank as she struggle to dodge his blow. Zaraki heart sank when yachiru stood rooted in her spot allowing him to slit her shoulders.

"Ow" she yelps feeling the rusty cold metal come down on her. Zaraki leap back so as to sever the connection his sword made with her flesh.

"Are you alright?" zaraki asked dropping his sword and no longer smiling. Zaraki could feel the rush of excitement vanish with in him. Yachiru fell to her knees dropping her sword in the process.

"I am "she nodded closing her eyes. Zaraki could hear the shakiness in her voice. Yachiru try to suppress her vomit form coming up. Zaraki appeared at her side in an instant.

"Let me take you home" zaraki growl and swoop her up in his arms. Yachiru didn't argue for she was already resting in his arms. She felt like she was eight again. It had been a long time since she had been held in his arms like that. Yachiru missed the bond they had when she was young but ever since she hit puberty he had grown distant. When they got home zaraki saw to it she got a clean bandage since squad four was out with squad six.

"I will be alright ken chan you must not blame yourself" yachiru patted his matted hair. Zaraki hair had gone down since the gel was wearing off.

"You need me to fix your hair?" yachiru joke trying to relieve the stress in his eyes.

"Yes I do" zaraki spoke softly. Yachiru could have sworn she heard his voice quiver but in the next instant he was back to his usual husky tone.

"I love you" yachiru reach over and squeeze his hand in hers. Zaraki felt odd with his big hands in her little ones.

"I know you do" zaraki bent over and kiss her hand before getting up and exiting. That night zaraki had a hard time sleeping considering how guilty he felt with her attack. Sometime in the night yachiru must had woken up for she crept softly in his room. Zaraki looked over to feel someone slip under the covers. "Hey Kenny you awake?" yachiru wrap her arms around his waist.

"Yes, but what are you doing awake?" zaraki turn to look into her brown eyes.

"I was worried that you haven't slept" she strokes his face.

"Have a lot of things on my mind" he replied hurriedly.

"Oh" she stops stroking his face. Zaraki was sure something had to be on her mind for she rarely crawls in his bed at her current age. Just when he was about to figure why yachiru lean over and in an instant he felt her lips on his. Zaraki was shock as to how this could be. Yachiru herself was unsure of the mix feelings she harbor secretly for him. It was indeed a gambling motion but it paid off. Zaraki didn't fight her off instead he embrace her in his arms. Yachiru kept her eyes close as he slips his tongue in her mouth. "Ah'' she moans careful not to make loud noises for others to hear. Zaraki had deepened their kiss to a point that he was now on top of her. Yachiru reach up and wrap her arms around his neck her breathing becoming more intense. Zaraki ran his hands down her slender waist as she gropes his back. Yachiru felt for the end of his shirt where she raises it up over his head. Zaraki slipped out of his shirt while she discarded it on the floor. Next, she peels off his pants with only his boxers on. Zaraki stop her and in doing so he removed her night gown. Yachiru felt her heart pounding fast as he fondles her breasts. Zaraki lean over and kiss them both lightly. Yachiru pulled his boxers down so he was nude like her. Zaraki felt a painful swelling occur in his man hood. Yachiru looked down at the huge erection before her. The sight of his harden tool in her face was enough to make her wet. Zaraki lean over and kiss her lips so as to soften the intimidation she might have felt. Yachiru spread her legs wide allowing his member to rub against her sacred spot. Zaraki could feel the wetness slipping out of her.

"I have always imagined this ''she spoke breaking in his ragged breathing. Zaraki looked down into her eyes. "Once we do this we cannot be the same you and I will be bonded" zaraki stroke her cheek bone. "I know"she whispers and wraps her legs around his waist. Zaraki slip himself in her tight form careful not to exert force on her. Yachiru threw her head back and trying to suppress the gasps. Zaraki grasp the bed sheets in his sweaty hands as he thrust his long member in her. Every thrust sent sparks through their bodies causing them to deepen their love making session. It was a blur for both since they were high on cloud nine. It was not long before he ejaculated in her. Yachiru had successfully suppressed a scream when he smashes her hymen. Zaraki himself was concern as to how much damage he caused her petite form. Yachiru manage to keep up with him. Zaraki felt her body go through her own sexual orgasm as he thrust deeper and deeper. "Yachiru" he moan unable to prevent himself from calling out her name. Zaraki felt shaken with the loss of energy he possess. Yachiru look up at his sweaty face. "Shh" she kissed his sweaty forehead.

"Ah'' zaraki sigh feeling his member harden once more before releasing again for the second time. After the bliss and halo effect of it all they fell asleep. Luckily no one had found the naked pair in bed the next morning.


End file.
